1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high-activity hydrogen peroxide decomposition. More particularly, the present invention uses an activated catalyst for high-activity hydrogen peroxide decomposition. Most particularly, the high-activity hydrogen peroxide decomposition is sufficiently rapid enough to provide thrust within rocket and/or other power systems.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Catalysts are used in the decomposition of hydrogen peroxide (H.sub.2 O.sub.2) for monopropellant thrusters, liquid rocket engines, hybrid rocket systems and the like. Hydrogen peroxide decomposes into water vapor and oxygen. The oxygen product can react with conventional rocket fuel or grains to provide thrust. Within propulsion systems, hydrogen peroxide has been successfully used as an oxidizer for U.S. Navy torpedo systems, U.S.A.F. attitude control thruster"s on the X-15, and for reaction control thrusters on the NASA Scout launch vehicles and Mercury spacecraft.
Catalyst are formed into packs by using layers of nitric acid or samarium salt activated silver plated screens. Within this system, hydrogen peroxide decomposition activity is relatively low. However, increasing the number of screens also increases the activity, but also increases the pressure drop. Contaminants within the hydrogen peroxide may also plate out onto the silver screens. This reduces the active surface area, which in turn reduces the effective decomposition of the hydrogen peroxide. Additionally, the cost of the materials and fabrication are high.
Catalyst pack screens have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,077,257 (Baldi), 4,927,798 (Baldi), and 4,292,208 (Baldi et al.). However, these patents do not address a low cost hydrogen peroxide catalyst applicable for use as an efficient propulsion system, providing low pressure drop and low weight.